Namikaze Chronicles PART 2: To Greet a New Dawn
by Renegademelons
Summary: Naruto has returned! With his friends Guidance, and his sister, Kairi and Mother Kushina, will he learn what it takes to be Hokage, Is it worth it?, or will a hidden agenda ruin it all, PART II of the Namikaze Chronicles. NARUSAKU READ AND REVIEW GUYS
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Alright mostly this Is just Part II of God knows how many most of the time I try to keep the story arcs similar to the Main canon, Kairi IS an OC, the end of this part is going to be completely unrelated to the actual storyline of Naruto. For all you that want to know the pairings, it's mostly NaruSaku since it's almost always their pov, IrukaOC, KibaOC, yeah I know a lot of you want KibaHina but I don't like Hinata, I just don't, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SasuIno or SaiIno you guys can vote on that one, I think that covers it all, there's a lot of OC since there's a lot more dudes then girls in this.**

* * *

_**To Greet a New Dawn**_

_**Chapter 1: **__**You Haven't Changed…**_

"Sakura! Sweetie! Wake up you're going to be late for work!" Barely any of this was audible to Sakura as she was still lost in the dream she was having.

**Dreamscape**

"_Welcome home Naruto" A very pleasantly minded Sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck, he had gotten much taller than her, his blond hair grown out his blue eyes had gotten even deeper then before. He wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Thanks Sakura, I missed you the most of everyone, your forehead still makes me want to kiss it" Naruto said brushing away some of her hair with his finger._

"_Then why don't you?" I asked hoping he would._

"_Because I can just do this…" He brought his lips to hers, her eyes widened before slowly she brought them to a close and….._

"SAKURA WAKE UP!" A loud voice from a certain Duckbutt haired boy came flying at her. Sakura became stiff as wood sitting, she turned her head slowly, her body not moving an inch…..

"…Duckass.." She said monotone, as Sasuke fumed.

"OI SAKURA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT….!"

"Huh? SASUKE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed since she was wearing a particularly thin shirt and very short shorts.

**2 hours later**

"You called for me Tsunade-sama?" called Sakura now standing in her usual daily wear, Her Pink top, black shorts and grey skirt, her white arm warmers, and red Hitai-ate holding up her hair.

"Ah yes, Sakura I need you to go get the daily traffic report from Kotetsu and Izumo." Tsunade said hands locked together, elbows resting on her desk.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Sakura said exiting the room, Tsunade staring after her apprentice of almost three years, her other apprentice Shizune, her late love Dan's niece, stepped into the room.

"You know he's coming back today Lady Tsunade" Shizune spoke, staring incredulously at the blonde. Tsunade only smiled pulling out a bottle of sake.

Sakura stepped out the gate of the Hokage tower and a voice she recognized called out to her "Hey Sakura wait up" it was Sasuke, Duckbutt and all. He wore his Hitai-ate around his upper arm like Shikamaru, he had an Anbu sword on his back, a black shirt, Anbu chest plate bracers and wrist guards.

"Where ya going Sakura?" He asks hoping to come along, seeing friends often wasn't easy for him, training to be an Anbu like Itachi.

"I'm going to get the daily traffic report at the gate, want to come?" Sakura said, gladly seeing her teammate after so long.

"Yeah sure it's be-" he had managed to start before.

"Can we come too Sakura-NeeChan? Hey Sasuke-san!" called out a young boy, a new genin, he had his hitai-ate on, a oversized blue scarf flying behind him, his two friends, one looked kind of nerdy with oversized glasses, the other a red head who kept her hair up.

"Sure Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi." Sakura replied.

At the village gate, Kotetsu and Izumo were being lazy as ever complaining how nothing interesting ever happens around here. Then a young adult blond with a backpack walked in, being followed by a tall man dressed in a red haori, with long spiky white hair. As they walked by Kotetsu and Izumo rose to their feet and peered out the booth.

"Hey wasn't that…?" Kotetsu began

"Yeah I'm sure it was" Izumo finished for him. They young blonde and old man walked towards the center of the village, just as Sakura, Sasuke, and Konohamaru's gang walked away from it on another street.

"Ohayo Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!" called out Sakura "Tsunade-sama needs the daily traffic report."

"You're not going to want it, go check in the center of town, you'll like what you guys find." Kotetsu said, Izumo could only grin.

"No way, could it really…?" Sakura started turning her head, then taking off towards the village center. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took off after her, leaving a screaming Konohamaru that had to deliver the traffic report to Tsunade before heading to the village center.

The blonde had found his way to a large electrical pole and started using his tree-climb technique to climb up.

"Impatient as always eh Naruto" Called Jiraiya, Naruto made his way up to the top of the pole, stood tall spread his arms and called out.

"HEY KONOHA, NARUTO NAMIKAZE IS BACK!" putting his arms to his sides he thought _Man this place hasn't changed a bit, whoa wait no way is that baa-chan's head on the mountain, looks like they finally got it up there._ Naruto was wearing a new jacket most of the top half and sleeves were black, the sleeves were still short, and he still had a hood, the lower half was all white, except for a wide black stripe that ran down the center near the zipper, on the back was the familiar red swirl of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto's mother's, Kushina, clan. His Hitai-ate now had a long black band that waved behind his head instead of the short blue one, he wore mostly white pants, except for the outer legs which were black.

"Naruto hey man is that really you?" Naruto looked to the ground to see a man dressed in Anbu gear with a Duckbutt for a hairdo.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto called down jumping down from atop the pole. "Long time no see Teme" He looked aside to see Sakura, "Hey Sakura-Chan!"

Shocked back into awareness Sakura by the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks, she looked at Naruto "hey Naruto-kun" she stared at him, he had grown so much.

"Hey Naruto check it out!" called a certain voice from a young genin with a blue scarf. Naruto turned his head to see a naked brunette only being covered by smoke, in an instant, Sasuke and Jiraiya's noses began to bleed, Sakura was furious. Naruto however only chuckled, "Konohamaru, we aren't kids anymore, you shouldn't be using techniques like that, tell you what though, when I get the time, I'll show you a real technique a powerful one." Konohamaru looked up at the thought of learning new jutsu. Sakura looked at Naruto standing before her, _He's really changed maybe it's for the better, wonder what his mom and sister will think. _

"Hey Naruto why don't you go see your family, I'll fill Tsunade in on things" Called out Jiraiya. Naruto nodded and took off in the direction of his house.

Naruto arrived at his house, his friends trailing right behind him when he noticed his sister and mother were eating lunch, he used his chakra to move a seal in, once it was behind Kairi's chair he used his jutsu _**Hiraishin **_he thought to himself. He appeared behind her in a puff of smoke yelling. "OHAYO KAIRI-NEECHAN!"

"OH WHAT THE HEL-" Kairi began as she almost jumped out of her skin at the voice calling behind her, a good portion of the egg she was about to bite landed on the wall opposite to her. She flipped around to see what annoying disturbance it was. "Naruto? NARUTO WHAT THE HELL I WAS EATING THAT!" She screamed at him punching him on the top of his head.

"OW KAIRI-NEECHAN I WAS JUST SAYING HI YOU JERK!" Naruto retorted face to face fists blazing, Kushina could only look at her children and see the sparks of lightning flashing between them. She stood up and gave him a hug,

"We really missed you Naruto" Kushina said hugging her son,

"Yeah squirt, we missed you as much as I miss that piece of egg hanging off the wall" Kairi said I'm an attempt at sarcasm. Naruto however in reply to this pretended to cry

"Kairi-neechan _**sniff **_ that means a lot to me _**sniff, **_NOW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto screamed with Kushina still hugging him, whose eyes shot wide open.

"….Dammit" Kairi said paling, using her left arm to scratch the back of her head _he he I am sooo dead later_...

_You are so dead, _thought Kushina as her eyes spread the same message.

_Paybacks a bitch huh Kairi_ thought Naruto.

Outside an emotionless man with a tanto sword on his back took off. Appearing before his master he gave the message that would begin the mission.

"Lord Danzo, the Namikaze child has returned." Replied the man kneeling before the man in the seat.

Leaning forward he replied "…good, good soon everything will fall into place in my master plan"

* * *

**Alright Done with chapter one of Part II yeah I know really short right? He just got back give him a break, Vote on whether or not the pairing is SasuIno or SaiIno. Read and Review guys Chapter 2 is on it's way….Next time **_**Danzo's Master Plan…..oh yeah I'm naming the saga something probably.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Double Release

**Alright guys here it is, this chapter is a double release like instead of one chapter, it's TWO. Thank you all you people that spammed my email with favs and subscriptions, I'm not being sarcastic, thanks guys. You guys still need to vote on SasuIno or InoSai.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Danzo's Master Plan**

Along the halls of the Hokage tower, walked an old man with a cane. A good majority of his right side was bandaged, but he covered it with white and blue robes. _Soon this will be MY office_.

"Well, well What did you think Baa-chan, we were pretty great huh, the way we beat Kakashi-sensei like that" called a voice from inside the office. Danzo rolled his eyes _how can a stupid idiot like that contain the Kyubi, _

"YOU BRAT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" Danzo heard Tsunade, loathing her for taking away the title of hokage from him.

"OI NARUTO, THAT WHAT YOU CALL RESPECT **WHAM" **Sakura yelled whacking Naruto in the head

"OW SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE WAY TO STRONG!" Naruto cried out

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU STRONG"

He knocked on the door three times interrupting them. "Enter" Danzo opened the door and stepped in.

Tsunade groaned mentally at the timing of this horrible man. "Yes Danzo what can I do for you?" trying to form a sentence of mock sincerity.

"I request that you move Namikaze Naruto to ROOT Division immediately" Danzo said, making it sound more like an order then a request. Tsunade was shocked once she heard this, but she realized more and more why he would make such a ludicrous demand, having the Kyubi, the nine-tailed fox, as your emotionless puppet, makes a pretty good one man army.

"I cannot do that Danzo, it is Naruto's choice and his alone" Tsunade said, gladly denying his request. "If Naruto wants to join ROOT he can, but if he doesn't then he won't."

"Tsunade, he is a weapon, a powerful one at that, we can use it, we can take over other villages with it, it's a tool fo-" Danzo couldn't finish his sentence before he felt a powerful fist connect with his face. Looking up expecting to see Tsunade, he wished it was Tsunade, that way he could have a reason to take her from the hokage seat. To his surprise he saw a flash of red and a flurry of pink hair, Tsunade's apprentice. In an instant, he saw Naruto begin trying to hold her back, slowly she began to calm down.

Tsunade, Sasuke, and Kakashi could only look at the sight before them and sweat drop.

_What is happening between Gaki and Sakura?_

_Oh man you guys get a room, crap I'm the odd man out of this_

_Those two are to much like Obito and Rin_

Once Sakura had calmed when Danzo was about to speak again, before he could start Tsunade cut him off, "Danzo! Dismissed!" he grudgingly left the room as Shizune rushed in.

"Lady Tsunade, urgent message from the sound, the Kazekage has been taken by the Akatsuki!" Shizune almost screamed running in, Tonton squealing in Shizune's arms. Everyone including Danzo, who took enough time to leave to hear this, looked up.

"We need to go after him now!" called Naruto, Tsunade nodded.

"Team Kakashi you are assigned as Sunagakure's relief team, get moving as soon as possible! I'm deeming this as an S class allied mission GET MOVING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"Lady Tsunade, let one of my ROOT units join the mission, he would be a valuable asset." Danzo offered, his mind moving quickly.

"VERY WELL JUST GET MOVING…" Tsunade began as Danzo and the others left an Anbu in a cat mask stepped forward. "I want you to watch this member of ROOT if he does anything suspicious report it too me, for this Operation and hence forth until such changes, you will have the codename Yamato."

"Hai Tsunade-sama" said the Anbu, removing his mask revealing his brown hair and black eyes.

"Mom I'm going on a mission can you pack some food for me, the mission is all the way to Suna, I'm going to be gone for about a week and a half"

"What? SUNA YOU HAVE ANY IDEA LONG THAT WILL TAKE?" Kushina screamed as her son told her of his mission.

"Uh Mom I just told you how long I would be gone" Naruto said calmly.

Kairi watched her little brother and mom go at it, sweat dropping, "Hey squirt why didn't you ask for me to come too, I could use a little action out there nowadays"

"Some old geezer wrapped in bandages made her choose someone from something called ROOT whatever that means" Naruto said ignorantly as both Kushina's and Kairi's eyes snapped wide.

"Naruto you must be careful with members of ROOT they are emotionless and ruthless, they will not hesitate to betray you if Danzo ordered them too." Kairi said.

"Naruto be careful out there, you're so much like your father, always rushing out to fight never thinking before hand." Kushina said giggling _I just hope he doesn't actually end up like Minato_.

Underground Danzo summoned a member of ROOT, pale skin black clothing, his tanto hanging on his back like a Katana. "You've been activated for a mission, for this I need you to follow along with your team, once you see the Akatsuki do everything you can to slow down Naruto and his team, they need to be out of the village when the coup d'état begins, make sure they don't kill any of them off, for this mission you are Sai"

The boy named Sai stood _perfect I can warn Tsunade of Danzo's plan to take over, we can get as many ninja as we can out. I need to hurry and warn them I can't let the village my brother died for to belong to this man._

Sai stood, heading for the gate, it was vital to warn the Hokage of the Danzo's plan. "Hello, you must be my teammates for this mission, my name is Sai, Naruto Namikaze I must speak with you" Sai said looking at Naruto, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"I know your family is a group of seal masters, I need you to remove one on me right now." Sai said almost pleading with Naruto.

"Uhh I'm not the best but I can try depending on how complex the seal is…" Sai opened his mouth, showing Naruto the seal Danzo implanted on all ROOT members. "Why do you need this removed anyways" Naruto asked noticing it.

"I need to explain an event, but I can't with this seal on me" Sai explained "So can you remove it?"

"I can try…" began Naruto doubting his own ability, he made the necessary hand seals "**KANTON KAI NO JUTSU!**" he screamed. Sai felt the seal on his tongue fade away, he wasn't sure if it was gone, he would have to risk it.

"Good, now this is of the utmost urgency we need to return to the hokage's office right away!" Sai began hurriedly

"WHAT WE CAN'T, WE NEED TO SAVE GAARA NOW!" Naruto and Sakura screamed, Sasuke only lifted his eyebrow

"Trust me, this is just as important the whole village is at stake!" Sai shot back almost yelling now, all three members of team 7's eyes widened, Kakashi even looked up from his book, Yamato's eyes were wider then all of them.

"We must speak with Tsunade about this, as soon as possible" called Yamato turning to look at the group, Naruto held his head down,

"Gaara, what about Gaara! We can't just let him be taken by the Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled.

"Then we'll go, Sasuke, Naruto and I" said Kakashi "Sai, Sakura, and Yamato, inform the Hokage of Danzo's plan, then set off as reinforcements." Sai, Sakura, Yamato took off to Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi, even talking on the Akatsuki with Sasuke AND Naruto, you probably won't survive" from a corner they heard a new voice, a lazy, calculating one.

At Tsunade's office, Tsunade's window caved in as three Shinobi fell inside. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as Sai and Sakura dusted themselves off, Yamato however managed to land on his feet through all this. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING YOU SHOULD BE OFF TO THE SAND!"

"Lady Hokage, my name is Sai of ROOT, Danzo, the founder of ROOT is planning to overthrow you." Sai began as Tsunade cut in

"Sorry if I don't believe you, but I don't, your ROOT, Danzo would have left a trap, if you were telling the truth then his trap would have been sprung."

"Tsunade-shishou Naruto removed some sort of silencing seal that was on Sai" Sakura pleaded with her master. Tsunade's eyes shot wide, "Shizune get me Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Gai, Anko, Iibiki, Yugao, and the parents of the Rookie 9, as wells as Ebisu's squad!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama" Shizune called, as everyone started appearing, mostly through the door, but Konohamaru and Anko felt the need to use the window.

"Everyone, there may be a coup d'état from Danzo, I would like to arrest him, but his ROOT operations seem to be on High alert prepare your families, if the need arises then we will evacuate and build our forces to take back Konoha!" Tsunade began.

"But Hokage-sama," began Hiashi Hyuga "Where will we evacuate too?"

"Shishou, maybe we can evacuate to the Land of snow?" Sakura called out, almost forgotten by everyone that she was still there. "It's a pretty new nation, team 7 had a mission there a few years back, we know the Daimyo there, maybe we can reason with her to let us come and stay for a while."

"Sakura, I knew you were my apprentice for a reason." **OINK OINKKK!** "Haha yes Ton Ton, you may come too"

* * *

**This is a really short chapter since it is basically prepping them for the mission and Danzo being Danzo and a douche bag, now onto the next chapter in this double release, The Legend of the Rookie 9…..vote on SasuIno or InoSai before I have to choose myself, and I hate choices.**

* * *

"Then we'll all go," out stepped Shikamaru followed by a sad looking Temari. "All of us a Gaara's friends." Temari looked up in shock"

"Well I'm in, let's kick some Ak**ass**ki butt" called Kiba riding a huge Akamaru, who barked.

"YOSH THE POWER OF YOUTH LIVES ON IN US!" screamed an overexcited Lee.

"Well said Lee!" screamed Gai, giving his usual thumbs up standing stiff smiling pose.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!" yelled a heavily annoyed Tenten while everyone sweat dropped.

"I'll go too!" called Ino,

"Count me in!" Choji made sure everyone heard him.

"You know I'm in" called Tenten

"I will go as well Naruto-kun" said Hinata softly,

"I will not let my cousin go alone, I will go as well" Neji stated flatly

"This venture seems most exciting" Stated a stoic Shino, everyone almost flat lined in confusion.

"It's settled the Rookie 9 is heading out, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi will remain to explain things to Tsunade and join you when the rescue begins." Shikamaru called out.

"Not so fast Shikamaru, do you really think I'll let this happen?" Tsunade called out being followed by all their sensei's and parents. "Sai filled me in on what will happen, I believe you guys must act as if we do not know, however sending the whole of Rookie 9 on a rescue mission is just-" Naruto cut her off.

"Tsunade-sama" Naruto began, everyone stunned at his first every respect towards her "Gaara is the Kazekage, as their ally the Leaf must help the sand in the best way possible, we are the Rookie 9, Gaara is our friend, friends help friends, we become legends, not by helping our allies, but by helping our friends." Everyone gaped at Naruto, such a moving speech. Hinata of course passed out and Kiba was trying to reviver her.

_Has he always been so thoughtful for his friends?_ Sakura thought, she walked forward, standing in front of Naruto, she held her fist before her.

Naruto bumped his with hers, as Sasuke walked forward

"You aren't leaving me behind Dobe" touching his fist to theirs, one by one almost all the Rookie 9 joined fists.

"We are the Legend of the Rookie 9, saving our friends, not just our allies" said Shikamaru being the last to touch his fist to theirs. Without their Senseis, they split from one another lining up at the gates of Konoha. Smiling Tsunade shouted

"ROOKIE 9! PERMISSION TO BEGIN OPERATION RESCUE THE KAZEKAGE!" in 12 flashes the Rookie 9 departed, followed by Temari and Sai.

* * *

**Alright that concludes this double release chapter, I did a double release since I knew how short these two chapters were going to be. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Next time…..Rescue Operation: The Tale of Jinchuuriki….**


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue Op: Tale of Jinchuuriki

**Alright guys I'm here with another update, you guys really need to vote on the last pairing of either SasuIno or InoSai before I choose for you sheesh guys. My best friend is making me let they're be Kibahina :O! BUT I'M MAKING HINATA A TOTAL SELF CENTERED BITCH FOR A WHILE! MWAHAHA MWAHA HAHA NARUSAKU FOREVER**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Rescue Operation: The Tale of Jinchuuriki**

Tsunade rubbed her fingers on her temple, heavily annoyed at the situation and starting to wonder who she would send on her delegation to the land of the snow. She knew Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had been there on a mission, and that mission HAD gotten recorded and turned into a movie. But Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were on a mission right now.

"Shizune! Get my Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Kairi…AND A BOTTLE OF SAKE!"

Tsunade screamed, she heard scurrying foot steps followed by oinks of Tonton. Kakashi and Kairi poofed into the room.

"Lady Hokage" said Kakashi still holding his orange book, it took Kairi about 5 seconds to throw it out the window in front of a wide-eyed Kakashi.

"WILL YOU STOP READING THOSE BOOKS IN FRONT OF OBAA-CHAN" screamed Kairi, who had adopted this way of calling Tsunade 'obaa-chan' from Naruto.

"SHIZUNE WHERE IS MY SAKE!" Tsunade screamed at a distressed Shizune who ran out of the room for a bottle of sake, wide-eyed with fear. Kairi and Kakashi sweat dropped, Kakashi decided to start off

"What are we needed for Lady Hokage?"

"You two are to go to the Land of Snow, speak to Princess Koyuki." Tsunade began "Kakashi, you're history with Ms. Kazahana would be helpful, we need to ask her, in case Danzo does manage to succeed in his Coup, we will need her support"

"What about me Obaa-chan?" Kairi called out, Tsunade's eye twitched with annoyance at the resemblance between Kairi and that damn gaki

"Kairi, your relation to Naruto is helpful, you guy's have similar personalities, she'll like you" Tsunade began "You guys will be gone for two weeks" Kairi nearly passed out.

"TWO WEEKS? WITH THAT PERVERT?" Kairi screamed pointing to Kakashi who sweat dropped along Tsunade.

The Rookie 9 was moving at a pace that started to wear down everyone but Naruto. Sakura called out to him, "Naruto! We have to stop for the night, we're almost half way there, the rest of us can't keep up at this pace!"

Grudgingly Naruto slowed to a stop, Sakura walked up to him worriedly, she rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" she asked him, he was trembling, she walked in front of him, her hand still on his shoulder. The ground underneath him splashed, again and again, he was crying, crying in front of her, she felt helpless.

She pulled him into a hug, "What's wrong Naruto? Tell me what's wrong _please_ Naruto" at the brink of tears herself, she heard him speak.

"Gaara…" he said sorrowfully "It's always Gaara, he always got it the worst, he was treated badly like me, but I found friends, _**sob **_he didn't not for years, and now, now that he finally gain respect, _**sob **_the damn Akatsuki has to take him" Naruto sat down with Sakura next to him, leaning on a huge rock behind them. She let him lean on her, "I won't stop, _**sob**_ until he's safe, I promise" he broke down crying, everyone sat in a circle.

Temari looked at this boy, _thank you Uzumaki Naruto_.

"Naruto, do you want to tell us, why the Akatsuki want Gaara, or more importantly, why the want **you **Naruto" Shikamaru said, everyone's eyes, especially Naruto's, shot open with shock.

Sakura turned her eyes to Naruto who scooted away from her with a look of fear on his eyes. _Was this why Danzo called Naruto a weapon? An it? Not even a person? _"Naruto?" she asked him, reaching her hand out, he scooted away again. Sakura almost broke down in tears, _Naruto…._

"Gaara" he said so quietly it rivaled Hinata when she used to talk to Naruto "Gaara like eight others are known as Jinchuuriki" Sakura could tell he wanted nothing more then to not be here "They hold something called the tailed-beasts, one to nine" he looked down, "Gaara, held the first, the Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon. All the way up to nine, we've all avoided the Akatsuki, we're hunted by them, captured for their own gain." Everyone became worried at the danger that resounded in his voice. "Our villages treated them like trash, they beat them, hunted them, and tried to kill them more then a few times."

"Sakura, remember the story of the Nine-tailed fox, the one that attacked the village, that my father died to kill" Sakura nodded

"What he did was legendary" Sakura said hoping to cheer him up, he only looked even more sorrowfully.

"No one can kill a tailed demon, my father knew that, he could only seal him away, he had the put the demon in a child" the all gasped, except Temari, she knew about this, it happened to Gaara, her littlest brother.

"How could anyone live like this?" Ino said tears streaking down her face.

"Yondaime couldn't ask anyone for their child, he couldn't bring that on anyone. So he chose his own….." he finished, he was worried that everyone would hate him now, that everyone would return home abandoning Gaara. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he felt tears soaking into his jacket.

"Naruto…." It was Sakura, his eyes widened and looked up. Everyone, they were all there fists held together, a space waiting for two people, they were smiling at him.

"You're Naruto…" Sasuke began, "You always will be, you're no demon, you're our friend, we're the Rookie 9, The Konoha 12" everyone stood around smiling at him, Temari and Sai standing on either side of the group.

Sakura walked to the group putting her fist in, she looked to him and her lips widened into a smile.

Naruto walked forward, putting his fist in the group. "Thanks you guys" he smiled his widest every, everyone perked up. Temari wrapped around Shikamaru, Sai nodded and smiled.

The group slept in a circle around the fire that night, Naruto looked up to the stars "I will get you back Gaara, I promise"

**

* * *

**

It was almost noon and the dessert seemed endless, _I hope the Leaf sends us some reinforcements soon_, the Jonin thought. Baki had been Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara's sensei since they were Genin, and now Gaara's missing, Kankuro's worried, Temari's in the Konoha, and Baki can't do anything yet.

In the distance he heard calls "IT'S THEM IT'S THE LEAF NINJAS FROM KONOHA" he nearly passed out, he leapt to the ground, looked out at the dust cloud to see fourteen running Shinobi headed his way.

A blond boy with blue eyes in a white, hooded, short sleeve jacket, came up to him. "Namikaze Naruto, we're the reinforcements from Konoha-" he began, before a man in a ponytail whose head looked like a pineapple.

"Naruto, _I'm _leading this rescue mission" he said, "as soon as you're willing to let us, we'd like to get underway" he said.

Baki nodded to Temari "This way"

**

* * *

**

In the council room a fist smashed on the table "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" the councilman yelled.

"Kazaku I implore you. Think reasonably, the more ninjas we have the better" Baki tried to convince him.

"If we take help from Konoha, we will seem weak!" he screamed back "I WILL NOT LET THIS VILLAGE SEEM WEAK!"

"If we don't take their help the Kazekage will die!" Baki yelled back, growing red with anger Kazaku stood up.

"If you believe that we cannot rescue our own Kazekage, then you are weak. These ninjas from Konoha cannot help us" he said calmly. A fellow member of the council stood up

"Kazaku, we will take the aid of these ninjas from Konoha, they were friends of Gaara's it is not help we are seeking, it is the help they are offering." The man said

"You would betray me Yura. You would betray Suna!" Kazaku yelled.

"It was you who betrayed Suna when you refused help from it's allies in it's time of need" Yura said almost raising his voice.

"Nara Shikamaru, you and your team have permission to go rescue the Kazekage, however, your hokage wishes the one named Sai to return to Konoha immediately."

Sai nodded and they took off,

"Temari wait up a sec" a man dressed in all black carrying a man sized bag on his back.

"Kankuro! Hey!" Temari gave her little brother a hug.

"Temari what's with you and that Nara kid" Kankuro looked at her accusingly, Temari's cheeks were suddenly filled in a blush.

"Kankuro I-I uh t-there's Shik-Shikamaru is just-" she kept stuttering _damn it I need to stop stuttering._

**Flashback**

"While you kept dodging avoiding my shadow, you never noticed the whole behind you, then I got you, right were you needed to be." Shikamaru's lazy voice rang in her ears. _This guy's good_.

Together, under his shadow possession, they walked towards each other standing mere feet away.

She put up her best fight but she couldn't resist his shadow possession. He made her raise her hand, she closed her eyes in concentration, a drop of sweat flowed down her forehead.

"To hell with it, I_ give _up" he called out. _What?_ _Why?_ "I'm almost out of chakra, I'm at this for about ten more seconds, and to think, I'd already thought up the next two hundred moves, how troublesome" _he's so smart, he's cute too._

**End flashback**

"He was cute" she shrugged, she decided to play with her brother, who almost fainted wide-eyed, she winked to him then went to go find Shikamaru.

She found him out on the roof of the Kazekage building glaring out into the afternoon sky. She sat down next to him

"I thought you would have already gone after Gaara by now knowing how Naruto is so pushy." Temari joked Shikamaru only glared out into the dessert

"We would have, but we needed Gaara's scent for Kiba to get underway" Shikamaru said, when a sudden flash of blond appeared in front of her.

"Temari! Hey Can I ask you something?" Naruto called out.

"Yeah sure go ahead Naruto"

Naruto sat in front of her, "You know Nature Manipulation, right wind?" She nodded her head, "I was wondering if maybe if you can teach me some jutsu, I know how to use Nature manipulation, but I don't know any jutsu"

Temari gaped at him _he knows nature manipulation? How did this shrimp- well I can't call him shrimp anymore he's taller than I am_ "Uhh sure Nar-" Kiba ran up the steps cutting off Temari.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, we got the scent lets go lets go!" Kiba called out panting.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said

"Alright let's go!" called out Naruto jumping off the roof all the way past a screaming Sakura, and landing on the ground running towards the village gate.

"Idiot doesn't he know without Akamaru he wont find Gaara" Kiba said exasperated.

"He'll figure it out half way to Konoha" Temari chuckled

**Yay don't with another short chapter, next one will be longer I promise….hopefully, Finals are being Bitchy, I can't wait to keep writing, last chance to vote for SasuIno or InoSai. Next time….Rescue Operation: Are we too late?...**


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue Op: Too late?

**Alright Guys I'm back finals finals finals CHRISTMAS! For anyone who wants to know Rescue Operation is the story's current arc**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Rescue Operation: Are we too late?**

In the forest, thirteen shadows jumped from tree to tree, four girls and eight boys followed a large white dog. **Arf Arf**

"What is it Akamaru?**" **asked Kiba, Akamaru pointed to a large rock with a seal on it. "Hey guys looks like this is it" Kiba pointed to a large rock.

"Alright let's break this door down and get going" Naruto said punching his open hand with a fist. Sakura chose to smack him on the head.

"BAKA! THERE'S A SEAL THERE FOR A REASON!" Sakura screamed at the recently floored Naruto, who was rubbing the spot on his head.

"And there are four more, Naruto can you send Shadow clones to deal with them." Neji said. Naruto created his shadow clones and they all took off in there respective directions.

"On my mark" Called out Shikamaru he raised 3 fingers, and began pulling them down, once he got to zero he raised two more and flicked. On that signal, the four shadow clones removed the seals, and Sakura charged the large boulder

"SHANNARO!" She screamed as her fist connected with the rock.

**

* * *

**

"Deidara, Sasori, get in position to begin the extraction of the Ichibi from Gaara" A man with rings in his eyes said.

"Man this can be so stupid, we need a faster way to get these things" Deidara called out annoyed at the length of the extraction process.

"Deidara" Called the one called Sasori. "Shut up you impatient nimrod"

"You're calling me impatient you overgrown hunchback!" Deidara spat out, before Sasori could retort something snide and stupid, the felt a wave of chakra.

"What…..was that?" said Deidara wide eyed. Suddenly a rock flew at him and he was blindsided as a huge rock crunched him into the wall behind him.

Sasori looked at the opening of their hideout to see twelve ninjas and a dog.

"**Ughhhh** Damn that hurt." Deidara said sore from the large seemingly unmovable boulder that just careened into him.

"So you must be his rescue team" He called out. His deep raspy voiced sent shivers down the Kunoichi of the group's spines. The blond one called out

"Gaara! Wake up Gaara!" the redhead lying on the ground began to stir, his voice scratchy from the lack of water

"**Ugh** Naruto…..get out of here…**gasp**…you need to run….go…**huff**….GO!" he tried to scream, his blood running out of the sides of his mouth.

"Fat chance Gaara!" Naruto called, in a flash he had Gaara behind them, he made several seals, bit his thumb and screamed **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, and a very large red frog in a blue sleeveless unbuttoned shirt appeared in front of him.

"Gamakichi, take Gaara back to Suna, we'll take care of things here" Naruto said

"Got it boss, come on sand ball lets get moving" Gamakichi said picking Gaara up by the ankle, poofing away.

_They aren't watching me how stupid lets show them art._ Deidara thought. A kunai flew at him but before he had to dodge it, a flash of blonde, and a foot hit him in the face.

"That's for taking Gaara dickwad" Naruto called out, Deidara looked behind him, he saw a kid with really bushy brow's in a stupid green outfit appear out of no where. He got kneed in the back extremely hard.

"AND THAT! IS FOR RUINING SOMEONE WITH SUCH YOUTH!" Lee screamed. Deidara coughed, blood now running down the sides of his mouth_ damn it are they really this strong_

"Sakura Now!" he heard a voice call out as a flash of pink and blue appeared in front of him, it was two people, a boy whose hair looked like a ducks ass, and a girl, who was dressed in a lot of pink as well as her pink hair.

"SHANNARO!" She screamed punching down on the back of his head. The force of the blow cracked his skull _who the hell is that strong?_ Thoughts ran through his head of what to do. He hit the ground **hard**, looking over to Sasori, he wasn't doing much better, he had lost is control over his main puppet and fighting as his human form. Hundreds of weapons flying at him from a girl with buns in her hair and two tornados flying at him constantly, all Sasori could do was dodge frantically, _who knew huh, Leaf nin were this strong, _he thought to himself.

"Bad choice to look away, now you're in range of my divination" someone called as Deidara's eye's widened at his mistake, he rolled to see what had happened, trying to get up he saw him, dressed in a white robe, eyes pale white.

"Two Palms!" he screamed striking Deidara with his two hands

"Four Palms!" four more hits

"Eight Palms!" eight more, _God damn it what is this!_

"Sixteen Palms!" as he was hit sixteen times faster than he could blink

"THIRTY TWO PALMS!" the open palms in front of him were a blur

"SIXTY FOUR, **PALMS!"** the man in front of him screamed.

Deidara coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth _the hell I couldn't even mold any clay, this is so not cool_.

"Remember" a voice said to him, he looked up to see the blonde dropping towards him, the duckass next to him.

"To always" the black-haired boy said

"Keep"

"An Eye"

"ON YOUR OPONENT!" they screamed to end together. A blue spiraling ball of chakra from the blonde hit Deidara, as a blue ball of lighting from the one in blue smashed into his gut. _Talk about teamwork man_ _Sasori, you had better kill them. _

His vision fading, he looked up to see the two boys looking down on him.

"Loser **humph**" said the one in blue, they knew who he was, they had read the reports. In one final act of humiliation, they looked at him

"YOUR ART SUCKS!" they screamed laughing. As his vision turned to black and his breathing slowed to a stop

"NARUTO! SASUKE! WE KIND OF NEED HELP WITH CRAZY PUPPET MAN OVER HERE, MAN YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PRICKS I SWEAR IF I WASN'T FRIENDS WITH YOU I'D BEAT YOU BACK TO BEING INFANTS WETTING YOUR PANTS EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY" Ino screamed annoyed at their antics.

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Sasuke dashed behind a rock. Sasori's hands spun in place as cylinders rotated out of them, flames gushed out at them.

"This is way to hot for me!" yelled Tenten, who threw a kunai with and explosive tag on it.

"TENTEN THIS HAS TO BE WORST POSSIBLE PLACE FOR JOKES!" Yelled an indignant Sasuke.

As the exploding tag went off, Sasori was knocked back several feet

"Hahaha you really think a little paper bomb is going to hurt me" he cackled as his palms rotated once again, and even hotter flames shot at them.

"GREAT JOB TENTEN!" called out Ino

"SHUT UP INO AT LEAST IM DOING SOMETHING!"

"GOD QUIT ACTING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!" screamed Shikamaru. _It's not enough, it's not enough to beat him_ thought Naruto.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated, forming a large spiraling ball of chakra in his hands. He made it as wide and powerful as he could.

"Sasuke, get behind me and get ready to hit that dumb puppet as hard as you can" he told Sasuke, who nodded his head.

"Wait Naruto what are yo-" began a worried Sakura.

She was cut off as he jumped out from behind his cover Sasuke standing behind him.

"Bad move!" Sasori called out blasting Naruto with a torrent of flame.

"NARUTO-KUN! NOOOO!" Sakura screamed, terror in her eyes as Naruto was engulfed in fire, Sasuke standing behind him.

Her eyes widened in shock as the flames started to fan out, Naruto appeared, Sasuke still behind him, his **rasengan** pushing away the flames.

"What? That's impossible! No one can survive that!" Sasori screamed as his flames died down.

"Dattebayo red headed bitch!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke jumped over Naruto blasting Sasori with an exploding tag. Sasori flew into the back wall with a crash, the Rookie 9 jumped at their victory.

Sakura walked up to Naruto whacking him on the top of the head. "BAKA YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME" She screamed, before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

**Click…..**

Sasuke's head snapped up "Uhh guys?"

**Click click click…**

"I don't think this is over"

**Click click click click click click click**

Sasori's body parts reassembled before their eyes

"You were right to fear Uchiha. Now face my ultimate weapon!" he screamed pulling out a scroll. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu, **he screamed, dozens of puppets flew out, there were at least a hundred.

"I ONCE DESTROYED A NATION WITH THESE!"

* * *

**Alright cool new chapter done yayyyyyyy I need some feed back guys…..Next time, Twelve to two: Rookie 9 vs. 100 puppets jutsu.**


End file.
